1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjusting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed a device for increasing vehicle height during traveling of a motorcycle and reducing the vehicle height during a stop to make it easy to get on and off the motorcycle.
For example, a vehicle height adjusting device described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680 automatically changes vehicle height in response to the vehicle speed of a motorcycle, automatically increases the vehicle height when the vehicle speed reaches set speed, and automatically reduces the vehicle height when the vehicle speed falls to speed equal to or lower than the set speed.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680